


Unit 109

by IronGut



Series: Iron Ingots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dragon sex, Furry, M/M, Robot Sex, Robots, Sharks, scaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGut/pseuds/IronGut
Summary: A perverted robot fetishist spends his life building one sex bot after another, bored with them within weeks of their initial activation. What happens when he decides to try and spice things up, and add sentience to his next robot? Follow Steel, a sex-robot who was made for one purpose, and one purpose alone, as he struggles to find a new life once that purpose has been fulfilled.This short story is one for a minor character I created on a whim one day, Steel, the feral robot dragon milking machine. I essentially created the character for someone, intending to have him be a side character, and like all good characters seem to do, he slipped from that role right into my heart, and so I tell his story now for the world to see. I'm quite happy with the way this has turned out, and because it's so short, I will be offering it now for free. So enjoy it!  You can then also check out the sequel to this book, along with my BIG book, Patches of Gray https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/IronGut





	1. You Are What You Are

It was another lovely night for the robot dragon, his perverted master, and creator, having just filled his fuel tanks to the brim, as he often did, giving the metallic creature a gentle pat on his head before ushering for his robot to follow him into the living room to lay at his feet and give his master's toes and legs those little doggie dragon licks and attention he loved. The simple lcd screens the feral robot had for eyes displayed a content "^ ^" as he took his place at the feet of the hyena. Of all the robots his master had created before him, he was the first to have an intelligent, self aware A.I. to him. All the others made before him had been mindless automatons, every one. It was understandable though of course, AI's were expensive, and those automatons had served the master so well before without needing to be self aware. The dragon's official designation, given to him by his master, was quite simple. "109", the number of his lineage. He was the 109th version of Rob's sexual partner, the new numbers given to either new, built from scratch bots, or when a bot had recieved a significant enough upgrade, Rob would re-etch their new number onto them. The dragon had a different name for himself though in his own mind, mostly because Master rarely even called him 109, simply calling him over namelessly, as he was the only other creature in the house 99% of the time. He called himself "Steel", after what he was made of. Steel looked up to his master once again with a smile as he gently licked with his rubbery silicone tongue, his cameras behind his eyescreens staring up at the big, thick all over hyena, leaning back naked in his chair as he often did to relax, his big cock laying limp between his legs on the couch, still looking huge and girthy even while flaccid in the aftermath of sex, as of course it was. Steel purred to himself at the thought of it inside his well designed entrances again, pumping out the contents of those big balls into him, his oh so precious fuel source... Seed...

  
  


The hyena looked back down at him, giving a smirk at the dragons warm purr, his most recent creation looking back at him. The hyena was aptly named for his profession and hobby, Rob, the robot builder. The Hyena had always had a talent for it, and well, part of the reason for that was the same reason he had built 109 different robots for his own personal use when he came back home from work as well. The hyena was a mechaphile. Plain and simple, Robs libido was driven entirely by mechanical beings. When it came to his sexual partners, if they were biological, he wanted nothing to do with them, they would be lucky to even get him half cocked. And since the time he could afford to build them, he had built one sex partner after another for himself. He managed to cover up his fetish well at work, where he constructed robots for all sorts of different contractors to his employer, which paid him handsomely in both cash and robot parts as he desired them. Unless they visited his home, they were none the wiser to Rob's deep desire for robots.

  
  


He made upgrades with each new model he designed for himself, all for sexual purposes, from his first sex machine being not much more than simply an arm that made a flesh light move up and down at different speeds, through his middle age bots which came equipped with rubbery holes at appropriate places on their bodies and programming to pleasure him and serve around the house wired into them, not to mention what Rob thought was a stroke of sly genius in making them powered by seed. Suddenly, refueling/recharging them wouldn't be a chore anymore, he'd do it as part of their normal, daily usage thnks to that innovation.

  
  


Of course there was a bit of a problem, and that was one of the hyena being very moody. He was into one thing one month, then into something else the next. He'd made fat robots, skinny robots, curvy robots, of all different species, rotating them almost on a regular basis, sometimes only using a bot for a week or so before getting into the mood for something else. The old ones he placed down into his basement storage to sit while his "bot of the now" sat and snuggled with master like a good droid, a place where Steel hoped he'd stay for a good long while.

  
  


The dragonbot wasn't stupid of course, he was uploaded with a custom made AI after all, made for Rob by the company's programmer under the table. The programmer was one of the few who knew of Rob's little secret and his home life, luckily for Rob, the lion was just as devious himself in his own ways, and thus he had no right to judge or expose the hyena, especially when they made their little pact to keep each others secrets a secret. The dragonbot was programmed with many characteristics of ferals, including their loyalty, and desire to serve, the imprinting of a master, and his voice box downgraded to allow him to speak in feral yaps and noises. It seemed, that when Rob decided Steel needed making, he was in the mood to fuck ferals. Steel figured all that out on his own of course, like I said, he wasn't stupid, and he'd seen the old bots in the basement rusting away on the one time his curiosity got the better of him and made him explore down there, before he quickly ran back upstairs again, never to go down again.. Maybe because he had an AI instead of just subroutines master was going to keep him, not send him downstairs to collect dust like the others? He held that hope tight every time he looked up at his master from below him, and for a while, it seemed his hopes might have been true as more and more time passed and Steel continued to have his place at masters feet and on the end of his dick, happily licking away and getting his fill day in and day out...

 

Months passed, and Steel couldn't be happier, as Rob continued to "make good use of him", the slutty robot even popping in to wherever Rob was when he found himself feeling needy, and initiating a refueling session himself. For a while, it seemed as if the dragonbot had won his master over and become his longtime favorite. Slowly though, old habits began to creep in like a fog on the shore of a cold lake, the bot awakening with a shudder one night as he realized it had been three days since his last time with Rob. Yes, he was designed to easily go a week without needing refueling, but master never missed a day until a week ago, and then today missing two days in a row, it made him whimper a bit as he nervously looked to the cellar door, and then quickly spun his head away and shook it to rid himself of the thoughts of himself ending up on the other side of that door.

  
  


A quick nudge and nuzzle of masters length that night got his attention, and the refueling Steel desired, but what had started as an anomaly quickly turned habit within the next few weeks, as night after night the dragonbot went to his sleeping space without a refueling. And then during the day, the sounds of Master Rob building in his workshop made Steel whine. He knew what it meant, even if Rob hid himself and what he was doing from Steel's view. He was building Steel's replacement, or to use his given name, 109's replacement... Bot #110...

  
  


Steel's nights soon became restless, the once meaningful licks and cuddles between him and Rob turning as cold and mechanical as Rob's non-self aware bots from years ago. Rob never initiated anymore, nor would he use the dragon's rear end, simply opting instead to sit back in his sofa and spread his legs as his pet came in and sucked him off while he watched TV. He was just a passive participant, letting the bot endulge himself because he knew that he needed to, and for almost no other reason, other than some physical pleasure he got of course from the dragon sucking him off, but that pleasure quickly was diminishing. The dragon even found himself having to sneak into master's bed at night on some days now, in order to suck him off with his skilled maw while the hyena slept, and get his fill from the unconscious Rob. Deep down the bot still held that hope that Rob would care again for him tight, like a dangling rock climber hanging onto his last hand-hold off the edge of a cliff, praying that the rock face wouldn't crumble beneath his fingers.

  
  


And then the day that Steel had dreaded for his entire life, finally arrived.

 


	2. Replaced

The master's eyes beamed as he came out from his workshop, the hyena filled with pride and newfound lust as he strutted about naked through the house, his raging erection clear to see as the pupils on Steels eye screens followed him around with a nervous shudder and a fearful whine. The hyena went from one corner of the house to the other, picking up slings, and sex toys, and lube cartridges, each new item only cemented Steels fears with more evidence.

  
  


Rob had completed bot 110, and had booted him up successfully...

  
  


It'd already been four days since Steel last got a load from his master, and he'd made sure to conserve as much of it as he could, as was his usual policy these days. He whimpred gently towards Rob as he passed by the dragonbot in what he knew would be feeble and useless attempt to get his attention again, and predictably, the hyena strolled right by as if he wasn't even there. Steel, or rather, 109, shuddered again and gently cried, even if he had no ability to shed tears, not even programmed with the appropriate eye screen animations for crying. Inside his CPU though, he quietly sobbed in worry before he looked again to the cellar door when his master disappeared back into the other room.

  
  


He hoped he'd never find out what it looked like in there after the one time he took the briefest of glimpses inside... He'd always avoided the door like it was covered in wasps. But now he reached his cold steel paw up to the handle and pressed it down, the mechanism clicking to unlock the door and let it swing open. Steel looked back to the door to master's workshop, as he could hear the sounds that he, until now, had only heard made for him. Moans and grunts of pleasure, lusty growls and purrs once meant for Steel, meant for someone, no, something else now... Rob hadn't changed at all... To him, the AI was just another upgrade, like a better arm servo, or a higher resolution eye screen... It didn't matter that 109 was sentient... he was still just another sex robot, another plaything for Rob... The sound of Rob's hips smacking into the new metal of his next fuck-unit confirmed that...

  
  


Steel fell to the floor in despair as he looked down the dim stairwell to the basement, trembling, shaking, his tail curled up tight against him as for a long time he fought against the truth... Unwilling to accept it. Yes, he was made for sex, but that didn't mean he was just another bot! Deep down in his code he still hoped, prayed, that master Rob would remember that... and not forget about him, like the one hundred and eight that came before him...

He would give master a chance to remember... To show him he hadn't forgotten, that he understood. He would go to the basement... and he would wait. He would wait for his master. If Rob came downstairs, he knew it would be to find him, proving that the hyena was worried, and still cared about him like he seemed to on so many nights after his initial activation. The dragon stood up tentatively, his legs trembling as he stared into the dark stairwell again, and put a paw forward onto the first wooden step, it creaking as he shifted his weight onto it. Another slow, careful step, and another creak hitting his microphones, contrasting with the sounds of moans and schlorps and smacks of his master fucking number 110.

  
  


He finally reached the bottom step, and stepped down from it onto the cool concrete as he looked around the room, a quick bite and pull on the string that dangled from the ceiling attached to the light, and with a clicking sound the light switched on to reveal the scene that made number 109 whine. The room was covered in shelves and bins, lining each of the four walls and even the middle of the room, filling the dusty space. Some were innocuous enough, if a little tough to look at, housing robotic parts and pieces such as screens and chips and even modules such as voice boxes and sexual cavities. Others though, were labeled with either a two digit, or three digit number...

  
  


Steel couldn't bear to look into them, he knew exactly what they contained, and the only question was how rusty and torn apart and caked in dust the previous sex bots looked, and if master had used parts from them to build his new bots. These were questions that Steel absolutely did not want to know the answers to. He turned off the cameras behind his screens to spare himself the sight for a moment as he held back his panic, trembling gently in the darkness as he couldn't help but imagine his own limbs being pulled from his body, or circuits being taken out for use in some new number, the thought terrifying him greatly. He sat there, focusing on whatever he could to distract him from those frightful thoughts, until he slowly regained control of himself. He turned his cameras back on again and fixed his gaze onto the door at the top of the stairs, ignoring everything else that stood behind him, the robots metalic body laying down on his belly and his head dipping down to rest on the floor. "Master... Please don't forget about me..." He thought to himself as he took a moment to settle down into his place. Now, he waited...

  
  


and hoped...

 

 


	3. Accepting The Truth

He wasn't coming....

  
  


The truth hit Steel more and more as each day passed, the dragon waiting and conserving his energy to last as long as possible. The bot had managed to hold out for five whole days downstairs, running only enough power to keep his cameras running and his mind, the rest of his body in sleep mode, unmoving, even as a thin layer of dust began to collect on his back, the dragon thankfully unaware of it though, his entire attentions focused still on the door at the top of the stairs, if he had felt the dust on him he might have simply lost his mind from it. He checked his internal clock again and whimpered gently as the clock struck midnight, and day 5 turned into day 6, his tenth day without a refueling... One day longer than he was designed to last normally...

  
  


"H-he's... He's not coming..." he thought to himself in dread.

  
  


Steel shut off his cameras and let his head fall to the floor, the power sapped from his servos as he retreated inwards into the cold darkness of his central processing unit. There, he wailed, sobbing and crying out in dispair and pain... His body on the outside displaying none of it, it was a picture of peace, like it was simply sleeping, despite the emotions that surged through his processors inside, the poor AI crumbling under the weight of the emotions that were roaring through like a tsunami, destroying every hope in it's wake.

  
  


The broken dragon cried inside his CPU for what seemed like hours, fighting with his own subroutines to accept his abandonment. How could Rob do this to him? Why couldn't he see that he was alive?! Why? WHY!? His mind flooded with that one simple question. He didn't deserve to be abandoned like this, he had done what he was made to do, and then some. He was loyal, he was good, he was everything Rob had wanted from him. But now Rob wanted something else, something that Steel simply wasn't, and it didn't matter what Steel had done for his master. He came to again as his power subroutine pierced his mind with the most important of warnings. "5%". His battery and fuel monitor informed him.

  
  


5%, the last big warning. The first of the final warnings the bots mind would recieve, and one of the first warning subroutines written into his code. It had been there ever since bot #21, the five percent alarm, the warning having been carefully calculated as the last point when he would have enough power to suck or fuck properly, where he'd be able to essentially milk the fuel out of someone with certainty. He booted up his cameras and looked up at the door. He wasn't going to stay here... He wasn't going to simply run out of battery power here, and shut down until the day that Rob MAYBE would feel nostalgia enough, or at least be in the mood for ferals enough, that he'd come down and give him a quick jolt of juice and use him once before going back to whatever number he would be on at that point... No. He had to escape, tonight, right now.

 

 


	4. One Chance

He shook the dust from his back and re-energized his limbs, the servos luckily not abandoned long enough to stop working, and the robot quickly stood up on his paws and looked at the climb in front of him. Those stairs were at least going to take a half a percent away... if not a full percent. But he had no choice, he had to get up there, even if he had no idea where he would go once he left the Hyenas house.

  
  


Steel planted his paws on the first step, it creaking just like last time under his weight, and then the next step, and the next, the dragonbot climbing as efficiently as he could figure out how, conserving every last milliwatt of energy he could, and as he reached up to unhinge the door handle, he thanked the universe that it was unlocked. He pressed his way through into the dark home of his old master, it looked just as he remembered, but then again, what would change in the span of a week and a half? Just one thing for sure, and when Steel turned to look towards the front door of the house, his cameras caught sight of it. #110... It turned out to be a pokemon robot, an ampharos to be exact. This one colored to match, with a curvy body, unlike Steel's chunky, blocky look, indeed the feral bot looked exactly like who he was, a homebuilt, boxy, robot dragon.

  
  


He didn't want to waste any of his remaining power, but he had to know... he quickly anylized the new bot for the signs he hoped he wouldn't find. He gave a sigh of relief as he found no sign at all that Rob's new bot was programmed with an AI over regular, unconscious, drone programming. Apparently getting a new AI for each of his pets simply wasn't worth the effort for Rob, and in that way, at least, he was redeemed slightly... He wasn't going to abandon any more bots like him, from now on it would be just like before. Mindless automatons that did what they were programmed to do, no will of their own to be hurt when inevitably Rob would make bot number 111, and 112, and so on, and so on...

  
  


Steel hurried himself out the door and into the night, his emotions reflected in the rainy weather... Steel sniffed the air with his smell sensor, originally installed to sense when master was horny, now being used to find... well, he wasn't quite sure what he was looking for. The distraught dragon had given up on his master, and now was alone out in the world. He did know he needed one thing though, badly... desperately...

  
  


He needed fuel...

  
  


He again sniffed the air, this time trying to find the hint of musk that might be in the air that he could follow. In that purpose, the rain was helpful, the wet air serving to better carry smells through it. Steel sniffed and sniffed, failing to find the slightest hint of musk, and thus he simply picked a direction and traveled along. He knew he didn't have enough power left to just pick a house at random and both explain what he needed and then proceed to milk them without getting either thrown back out, or run out of juice before the job would be done. No, he had to find someone who was already horny. He walked as swiftly as he could to the east, sniffing the air as he went along down the middle of the road, until finally, he detected the faintest of sexual scents. Renewed somewhat, the dragon turned immediately towards its direction, and ran for it.

  
  


"2%". His subroutine told him, warning him of his draining battery and fuel tank, running completely on fumes, but nonetheless determined. He knew this was his only chance, the scent growing stronger and stronger as the dragon bounded down the road. First one kilometer, then another, and then a third, headed east towards the shoreline. He thought about who might be letting off such a strong stench of lust, his mind unable to resist fantasizing about the vast amounts of seed held within a pair of massive balls, emiting an oder powerful enough to overpower all other smells, the owner of that monsterous sac willingly filling his tanks to the fullest, over and over again, using him for his intended purpose like the dragon so desperately desired... The dragonbot's code warned him again suddenly and snapped him out of his fantasy.

  
  


"1%". His subroutine warned, taking control of his body, starting to put it in shutdown mode, right as Steel turned to see the house that was the source of that powerful musk. The windows were open wide and the stiff odor of sex radiating from them, inside the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh complimented the moans and animalistic roars of lust that filled the air. It was a shining beacon of hope the robot desperately needed, but as his emergency systems kicked in, his limbs began to slow and stop obeying him, his scent sensors shutting off next, and panic gripped him like a vice. So near and yet so far. He _couldn't_ give up. He _HAD_ to make it to that sanctuary...

  
  


The dragon knew what would happen if he didn't make it... He would be dead, whether or not a shutdown actually meant death for an artificial intelligence or not. He'd never shut down completely before, and had no idea what it would be like to simply blink out, but he feared it greatly, because he knew, that even if he could still think, or be revived at some point, that while his innards worked off of fuel, yes, to turn that fuel into electricity, took some slight power. Even _IF_ , whoever was inside that house, came out and found his depleted body, and _SOMEHOW_ knew what fuel he needed, which they wouldn't, even force feeding him the seed wouldn't do anything to help him. You can't restart a car that ran out of gas, simply by putting more gasoline in it, you had to know how to turn the key. And the only one who knew what to do if Steel _did_ shut down, was now miles away, with no way to be found, not to mention he cared nothing about what happened to Steel now anyways. If the dragonbot ran out of juice now, without getting to that door, he was as good as dead.

  
  


Slowly he crawled, shutting off his microphones and even his eyes in order to channel the remaining electricity to his limbs, desperately forcing them to obey his commands, crawling on his belly with just his front paws pulling him onwards, his hind paws having shut down fully, and now dragging uselessly behind him. "Please... Oh please let me make it!..." He thought to himself as each pull brought him closer and closer, each one a struggle against his code pushing him to power down, his fuel cells sucking desperately at the last little droplets of his old master's seed left inside his fuel bladders for energy, until he finally made it to the door, knowing only because he had bumped his nose into it.

  
  


He whimpered as loud as he could, and reached a paw up to the door to paw at it as he booted up his microphones and cameras again, just in time to hear what he hoped he wouldn't hear without him being there. "AHH OOHH XAVIER! AHHH! I- I'm CUMMINGGG! OOOOOHHH!". He heard through the windows and whined in need, a feeling of dread overcoming him as he imagined that seed splashing to the floor, wasted as it got soaked up by the carpeting, and reached up to thump and paw at the door desperately with everything he had left.

  
  


"Ahhhhhhhh... ohhh babe <3... that was-... *scratch* ..hm?.. *scratch* ...did you hear that?". The voice from inside asked out loud, and inside his processors Steel was screaming to be heard, sobbing with what would have been a flood of tears had he the hardware. " _ **YES! I'M HERE! PLEASE!!! HELP ME!!!**_ ". He tried to cry out as loud as he could, but it only came out as a tired whimper as he pawed helplessly at the locked door, feeling his batteries drain with every move of his limbs...

 

  
  


Thankfully for the dragon though, that whimper and gentle scratching was enough to be heard... The doorknob quickly turned, and the mechanism clicked open to allow the door to swing inwards, the robots front tumbling into the room through the newly opened doorframe to see the two creatures who were going at it not moments ago, a fat red and white shark, and a big white and black furred dragon with a dick the size of a fire hydrant. Clearly the source of that powerful scent, the big furry dragons dick stood hard as a rock, covered in pre, glistening in the light. He was in luck, Steel thought to himself... the massive dragon hadn't cum yet.

  
  


"What on earth?!" The shark skipped back a bit as the dragonbot looked up to him with a look of desperation, and let off another weak whimper, and the shark's eyes shot wide open as immediately responded, understanding the creature before him was in severe distress. He grabbed his front paws and pulled Steel inside, the big dragon standing up and watching on as the shark quickly ushered him to get some water and food, which the big dragon simply reached into his wing space and pulled out, always keeping a supply handy in there.

  
  


Handing it over to the shark, the water glass and piece of fish was quickly placed at the robots maw, the shark watching intently as Steel struggled to find the energy to lift his head and shake it no. That stuff was useless to him, and as the last remnants of his power began to seep away, he saw his one opportunity to show what he needed, his power levels so drained, he could only be sure he would be able to move one more time, if at all. His eyes locked onto the cumstained crotch of the shark, who had indeed just cum seconds before, and fortunately hadn't wiped up at all.

  
  


The shark wondered out loud after noticing the nod of denial from the robot. "Well, what do you need then? Electricity? I don't see any power cabl-!" He cut himself off from his hurried questioning as he suddenly noticed where the dragons pupils on his eye screens were staring. The shark froze in place and watched the robots head move again, as his rubbery tongue pushed out of his maw with great effort, and struggled to give the shark's cummy crotch a single, deliberate lick, getting up whatever he could from it's surface.

  
  


Steel gave the last bit of energy he had to swallow, focusing every bit of will he had into forcing his body to obey the command as he felt himself shutting down in that very moment, "0%...." his subroutine informed him. All his power gone, every last watt of it. The dragonbot felt the shutdown protocol take hold, and his eyes suddenly went out, as did his microphones, his cameras, everything. His body shut down all at once as he sat once again, in the empty void of his own CPU, with no senses at all of the outside world, praying that his throat had heeded his final command and swallowed the precious, lifesaving seed. The short few moments of nothing but the empty blackness of the CPU housing his consciousness made the AI whimper to himself and begin to cry invisible tears. He feared the worst, that he was too late, that his mind was going to blink out at any instant and that that was going to be it... No more him... No more life... Another few long moments of nothingness, and the poor dragon broke, giving up in defeat. He hadn't made it in time... This was the end...

  
  


Accepting his permanant shutdown, the AI sobbed gently in despair, waiting for the moment when his mind would suddenly click off, cybernetic oblivion engulfing him and removing all of his thoughts, until he suddenly felt his circuits surge with power, his cameras turning on, his servos powering up, and his microphones coming back on. Hope suddenly surged through the bot's code for the first time in weeks, could it be?! Was he powering back on?! He prayed that he wasn't dreaming or fantasizing in his final moments, and as his sensors sent his mind images and sounds, he realized it was real after all.

 

  
  


"-uel source? Is that what you need?! Cum?!". The shark asked again quickly and worriedly, feeling totally helpless as he pulled the dragons head up in his hands, having just seen him shut down and go limp after the lick, his eye screens shutting off into nothing but blankness, before flickering back to life before his eyes. The robot came to just enough to weakly nod yes with a smile, he would have been sobbing in joy this time as he felt the rush of power fueling him just enough to boot back up, just milliseconds from it having been too late. The robot _had_ made it after all, he'd found the fuel he so desperately needed. He turned his head back into the sharks crotch, feeling the shark hurriedly help guide him into his fuel coated loins, and the dragonbot hungrily sucked and licked clean all the seed there was for him to gather. The big aquatic was unable to help but moan again at the eager, hungry sucking at his dick and pelvis as he helped the bot to get as much of what he needed as possible, the sex machine's programmed sexual skills great enough to snap the worry right from the shark's mind and replace it with nothing but pleasure as the silicone tongue worked over every square inch of the shark in search of seed. Steel's mechanical tail wagged in joy as he managed to lick that cummy crotch clean, having managed to find a whole third of a load's worth off of the shark's skin.

  
  


The bot popped free from the shark's base to hear the big fuzzy dragon rurr in arousal deep in his throat at the sight of a horny robot appearing out of nowhere, hungry for cum, the danger of his shutdown seemingly averted as Steel stood back up on all four limbs again. His battery monitor showing him "2%, 3%, 4%, 5%!" before stopping right there at 5. The dragon smiling as he thought to himself, "that should be enough", especially as he sniffed the air and could tell how much he was turning the bigger dragon on. Of all the houses to have found, and of all the potential new masters he could have went to, the dragon before him seemed to like sexually designed bots, what a stroke of incredible luck for the masterless sex machine.

  
  


Steel picked himself up and turned around in front of the dragon, bumping the front door of the house shut again with his front paw before he pressed his chest to the floor and hiked his tail end up high, giving his rubbery anal entrance a quick couple winks and flexes before the big dragon's fiery red eyes, showing him what he can do with it as he nodded eagerly for the big dicked dragon to come on and fuck him. It'd been so long since the robot had been fucked, and inside his CPU he beamed in eager, lusty joy at the thought of getting it up his rear end again, especially by a cock as big as the one staring him in the face, oozing precum like a fountain...

  
  


"Heh, I think I don't have to get that milking machine for your birthday after all Xavier ^^". The shark chuckled and rurred at the sight of Steel presenting himself to the big guy. "Oooh man.. y-you sure he's OK now?". The concerned dragon asked, getting an eager and reassuring nod yes and a playful yap from the dragonbot, who waggled his ass at the big guy yet again. Xavier... Hearing his name and tying it to the big dragon, Steel found himself immediately loving the sound of his new master's name. "MMmfff... man is he hot..." Xavier bit his lip as he stepped up, Steel doing everything he could with his body language to persuade the big dragon to go for it, finally feeling the big strong mitts of the furred dragon grabbing his rear end, and chirring at the feel of them there on it as his tail hole opened up wide. He felt the dragon push his hips forwards, and steadily bury his giant cock into the dragonbots well designed ass.

  
  


Steel moaned out in bliss, his eye icons closed into happy slits as he pushed back and sunk his ass deeper and deeper over that big dick as Xavier rurred deep in his throat. He could feel Steel shifting to make room inside himself for the huge rod of meat, then clenching down around it and getting his ass to work when he'd found the space. The rubbery silicon tube clenched and squeezed at the dragons dick from all around, tugging and rippling upwards over its vast surface, milking and vacuuming over it as he felt the horny dragon thrusting back, fucking him lustily, loving the sensations milking around his dick. "NNRRFFF OoHh Man Iron, he's _good_! NNNFF NNNFF _RRRRAAAAWWRRRR_!". The horny beast's musk clouded the air, THICK and HEAVY was the scent as his lust took over and he roared as he gripped the heavy, hard metal and drilled the milking machine hard as he could, Steel noting the name of his second new master, Iron... He liked that one too.

 

If the bot had been made any less well the dragons bolts would have been fucked right off, but the sturdy cumbot milked and sucked and bounced his thick metallic ass against his new master's crotch in absolute bliss, feeling whole for the first time in weeks, he wished it would never end at the same time as he wanted that massive dragon load to fill him up, _NOW_. "RRRFFF! RRFFFF! NOT GONNA LAST!" Xavier roared out as he felt the shark climb up and kiss him hard and deep on the lips, "DO IT BABE! FILL THAT BOT TO THE BRIM!". The shark urged his mate as steel wished he could cry out to him " _YES! DO IT XAVIER! I WANT YOUR HUGE LOAD SO BAD!_ ", it coming out as merely a set of needy yaps however. They served their purpose well enough though in egging on the big maldonian, as a few hard smacks later of the heavy metal rump to the dragon's base, and the massive furry dragon let out a roar that shook the walls as he yanked back on Steel's tail and buried himself in right up to his massive balls, his dick exploding into the tight, cum vacuuming robot. GUSHES upon GUSHES of seed... Pints... No... GALLONS at a time bursting out the tip of his cock and filling the dragons fuel bladders big time, stretching them out like water balloons, squeezing into every nook and cranny inside the big feral robot to hold as much as they could of the massive dragons load. The power surged through Steel like lightning, the dragonbot clamping down and working that massive, spewing dick with renewed strength to milk his new master to last as long as he possibly could, keeping him cumming and cumming.

  
  


Xavier and Iron flopped down tiredly in unison after minutes of the big dragon's orgasm, seeming to peak like a roller coaster, rising up bigger and harder as it went on in waves before he was finally drained of all he had to give to the hungry cumbot. Steel rurred as he sucked up the last of the precious seed from Xavier's shaft with his skilled hole, then finally slid himself up and popped his rear end off of it, leaving the big dragon to rumble in the contentness of his afterglow. The robot gently turned himself around and walked steadily, and a bit shyly up to his saviors, giving the shark and then the dragon a nuzzle under their chins, his eyescreens showing a closed eye smile expression, inside his CPU he was crying again, in thankfulness and joy this time though, not in defeat and sadness. The dragonbot felt full and non-neglected with the two of them there, he'd almost forgotten what it had felt like, he wished he could speak in that moment to thank them, and to ask for them to be his new masters, to tell them everything about him. For now though, he simply wished to express his gratitude, and the shark at least picked up on it as he smiled back and petted the robot's head warmly. After the dragonbot tried his best to speak, but could only rurr and yap gently, Iron replied with a smile. "You're welcome, whatever your name might be, hehe."

 

 


	5. A New Place to Call Home

The bot awoke to the warm feeling of the sun shining on his metal body, not even realizing he'd fallen into sleep mode, his cameras powering on and quickly looking around at his surroundings. He was still there! In the house of Iron and Xavier! It wasn't a dying dream! He had made it after all... He stood himself up on his four paws and gave a stretch as he quickly took another look around, he wasn't in the same room as before though, he had indeed been moved while he was asleep. The first thing he noticed when he looked at his new space, was a large round server rack, it looked like it housed the computing power of a dozen PC's at least. He carefully took the step over to it and gave it a glancing over, even if he didn't understand it at all really. His attention was suddenly diverted though as he heard Iron's voice, speaking into what must have been a telephone.

  
  


"Kelly! Hey there, I know you disconnected for a little vacation on the internet, but I think there's something back at the house you would like to see, or rather, someone you would like to meet, hehe! ... Ok! I'll reconnect your leads now! See you in a bit!" Steel tilted his head in confusion, as just about anyone would have, at least at first. Vacationing on the internet? Reconnecting leads? Who was this Kelly? But then a moment later the robot's eye icons shot wide open as his tail wiggled when he suddenly felt like an idiot for not getting it. Kelly was another A.I! Was that even possible? Could those servers have been her?! What was she like?! Would she be able to understand him?! All those questions burned in his CPU as Iron suddenly turned through the door, noticing the feral bot had woken up. "Oh! Hehe, morning boy!" Iron smiled and knelt on one knee to greet the robot with a pet on his head, an in the light of the day, he noticed something gleaming on the back of his neck that the shark hadn't seen before. "Hm? What's this?" He quickly bent his head over to investigate, it was easy to understand how he'd missed it, between the combination of being "distracted" and the lighting of the morning being different than the lighting of the night last night. On the back of Steel's neck Iron found an etching, specifically a series of three numbers. "1, 0, 9? 109? Is that your model number or something?" He asked the robot with curiosity.

  
  


Steel fidgeted a little bit, unsure how to answer the yes or no question, especially not having a way to explain that he didn't want to be called that anymore, it being what his ex-master had designated him as. He finally tilted his head in an arc, trying to indicate like he was shrugging his shoulders towards the shark while nodding somewhat in the yes direction. Luckily enough the message got through. "It's complicated, huh?" He responded sympathetically, to which Steel rubbed one of his front paws with the other and looked down as he nodded yes. His head and torso jerked up a bit as he felt something he'd never felt before, the feeling of the shark wrapping his arms around his neck and giving a gentle hug to the robot. "Hehe, I understand. We'll get the whole story somehow later on. For now, lemme just do this and then follow me." He again would have cried had he had the proper equipment, the feeling of being cared about warming him up and making him smile, his code burning with warm joy that triggered the bot to give a gentle purr of affection. Steel watched the shark let go and turn his attention to the mainframe rack, hooking up a few strategically disconnected cables to their appropriate ports, and then waving his hand for the robot to follow him through the door, which he did with an eager bounce like a puppy knowing his master had a treat for him.

  
  


"Kelly? You back?" Iron asked into the open air as the big fuzzy dragon from last night looked up from where he was seated on the couch eating his breakfast. In response, a cheery female voice came out of the speakers in the walls [Teehee! Yup! I am! Ahh good to be home!] the television screen flicked itself on and showed the blank white backdrop, and the form of a pink yoshi, with two grey horns protruding from the back of her head, popping in onto the screen. The bot's eyes were wide with glee and eagerness, his whole butt wagging along with his tail this time as the yoshi seemed to notice him. She gave a bit of a jump in surprise and clutched her nose in her hands. [Iron, Xavier! Is that?... is that a robot?!] She stared through the screen at the bot, her voice a blend of 75% excitement, and with a little twinge of fear about being replaced taking up the other 25%. "Hehe, yes it is Kelly, and before you start worrying, no he's not here to replace you! Nobody could ever replace you <3" Xavier chimed in with a smile back to the yoshi on screen, who visibly breathed a sigh of relief in the screen and then smiled even more eagerly than before. [Thanks <3 Well, then, who is he! And hi by the way cutie!] she giggled and waved to Steel, who yapped and nodded back at the screen with a smile.

  
  


"He showed up last night at our door. He's, well, a sex-bot, heh... powered by seed, other than that we have no idea anything about him. Whoever designed him made him totally feral except for his intelligence. He can understand us but he can't say anything but dog noises it seems. Would you mind doing a quick once over scan Kelly?" Iron explained as he let the dragon sit at his side and look back up at him, Steel's view dancing between the yoshi and Iron as they spoke. [I think I can give his code a looksie! Just gotta plug him in is all! Does he have a name by the way?] She asked as Steel sunk into his shoulders a little and looked away with a whimper. "That's, well, heh, a complicated answer for him." Iron spoke for the dragonbot, who smiled up and thanked him with a nod as the shark bent down again to kneel in front of his head, Steel's eyes and head following him down.

  
  


"Ok then, do you have any sort of USB port on you? Any data port at all?" Iron asked simply, the bot taking a moment to respond, thinking about it. Rob had never plugged him into anything, but, he must have had one, somewhere... It wouldn't have been possible that Rob would design a machine that he wouldn't have the option to repair if the software went bad, and whats more than that, how would he have installed his software in the first place without a port? Still, he wasn't certain if he had one or not, and nodded yes a bit unsurely, looking back up at the shark as his head dipped just a little. "You don't know if you''ve got one for sure or not..." Iron asked back to confirm, to which Steel nodded again a bit shyly in confirmation. "Would you be ok if me and Xavier searched you for it?" Iron asked again as Xavier had finished his meal and come to join the duo, placing a big furred hand on the dragons back and giving it a rub. The robot nodded back yes for the two to give a quick search over his body, the two teaming up to look around pretty efficiently, the bot turning over onto his back when asked to so they could search his underside, then flipped back up onto his paws again when they found nothing there but his dick and the smooth steel of his belly. A few moments passed and the duo couldn't find any obvious ports that they could see, at least none out in the open. Xavier took a quick turn at looking over the bot's head, noting the eye graphics following him, making him chuckle gently as he traced a finger over the bot's horns, and he suddenly stopped.

  
  


"I.... think I feel a seam here?" Xavier said aloud, and then examined it closely, the dragonbot wanting to look and see for himself, but you try looking at your own ears without a mirror. The sound of a pop startled Steel a bit as he really wanted to see now, his head and body jerking upwards a little bit, but the sight of Iron's palm quickly pressing reassuringly against the top of his muzzle settled him down a bit, the bot giving a little gentle whimper as he indeed settled back down. "That's an ethernet cable all right!" Iron's voice spoke as the dragon lifted the cable in his fingers, it apparently being spooled up inside the robot's right horn on a spring. "Come on buddy, follow me, we're gonna plug you in, ok?" Steel nodded gently in return, a bit of him worried, he had never been plugged in before, he had no idea what it would feel like, or if it would be safe, but, he trusted his new masters, and let them lead him back into the server room, where after a deep breath, Xavier said aloud "here goes nothing..." as he plugged the cable into an appropriate port on Kelly's mainframe.

The bot shuddered at the sensation, his software jolting a bit in confusion as he felt like his code had suddenly expanded tenfold, no, a hundredfold! It took him a second to orient himself, relaxing his body again as he realized that the new code wasn't his, he was simply connected to it. He felt something else too, another consciousness, touching his own, like, a giant invisible hand, keeping his code from spilling out of him and mixing with the other massive jumble of subroutines. [Oh my! Hang on a second! Whoever did his code didn't put up any isolation subroutines! *click*] The yoshi's voice came through the speakers as Steel looked up and around the room again with a bit of a whimper of worry again, feeling the hand keeping him and his code together and in one whole piece. The feeling of his mind returning to normal again reassured him as he could feel, barriers now, no, they were more like doors, forming a protective wall, between him, and the massive code now safely separated on the other side.

  
  


[Whew! Ok! That was a little too close! Heehee, he almost leaked right out of his own circuits and into mine!] Kelly giggled through the speakers. [He's safe now though, I gave him some new isolation subroutines, he'll be safe to connect to me and others now.] [ _ Thank you Kelly <3... ... _ _ **!!!** _ _... _ ] The new voice through the speakers ghasped as Steel's eyes shot open and he straightened up on his feet as he realized after a split second, that was  _ HIS _ voice! And it had come out of the speakers of the house! IN  _ ENGLISH _ ! He beamed as in his code he could see the door labeled "communication" in it's tags opened up inside of him, and then the familiar giggle of the yoshi through the speakers, AND inside of his mind. [Heehee, I also gave him access to my vocal subroutines ^_^ Go ahead! Just think it and you'll say it cutie!] Kelly informed him through the air and in his mind, as the shark and dragon found themselves laughing hysterically at the reaction the robot had had to the sound of his own voice, calming themselves back down after a moment and sighing as they listened with big smiles.

  
  


The dragonbot whined again in joy, once again he felt himself on the verge of virtual tears in gratitude as he thought through the door in his code... [ _ My-... My name is Steel <3... _ ] His voice emitted through the speakers, it was cold, stiff, and monotone, exactly like early text to speech translators for computers, but it was somehow packed with emotion, and showing nothing but a picture of absolute joy. A shiver ran up his metal spine as he couldn't believe this was happening. He cried out through the speakers as he looked at the shark and the dragon with a smile, [ _ I-Iron! Xavier!... T-thank you both! <3... so much... I-... I would be shut down right now if-... i-it weren't for you both... I... I can never repay you enough! <3.... _ ] His voice crackled and stammered, not through any fault of the connection, but through the sheer surge of emotions the AI was feeling, his eyes looking up at the two biologicals so endearingly, so filled with gratitude, even if they were just pixels on a screen, they were FULL to the brim with life, every pixel seeming to burst forth with love and joy... [ _ W-... Wou... Would you two be... m-... my new masters?... _ ]

  
  


The shark beamed, as did Xavier, the both of their smiles were absolutely infectious, and they both bent over in unison onto a knee as Steel jumped up into the both of their arms and wagged heavily as they felt them hug his torso. "If that means we get to do what I think it means we get to do! Haha!" Xavier chuckled out loud as Iron shared in the deep laugh and smiled. "I think we've got room for a good pet. Especially one who doesn't just  _ like  _ dick, but  _ runs _ off of it. Haha!" Iron made a joke himself that time as he watched Steel's eye graphics close into happy slits, and a new animation played upon them, a happy tear, streaming down the screen from the corner of his pupil, Kelly giggling to herself a bit as Steel noticed the new "upgrade" to his eyes she had given him, and more tears of joy flowed on his screens as he wagged his heavy metal tail in joy, finally able to express what he'd been feeling inside his code to the outside world. He licked each of their cheeks with his rubbery silicone tongue as he squeezed them both tight with his forelegs, sobbing in happyness.

  
  


He had found his new home.

 

 


End file.
